Enough
by RecordingDreams
Summary: Because Juvia has never felt this way before, and there was only one Lucy Heartfilia to go around.


**A/N: Okay guys, this one-shot is kind of odd. But I believe that there's no romance that's perfect, after all. Juvia and Gray seemed just right to me; But I always wondered that if Juvia's feelings were stronger for Lucy than that of Gray, because it's not just the feeling of **_**love **_**that can bring you love. If you feel strongly for someone, it could lead to love, too, and this is my perception of it.**

(¬_¬)

Gray-sama this, Gray-sama that. Juvia's world belonged solely to a certain dark haired ice make Mage, and everything she did was always subconsciously about Gray, or at least she would be conscious of what Gray might think of what she did.

And then there was Lucy Heartfilia, her proclaimed love rival. With her beautiful blonde hair and wide, brown eyes Juvia knew she usually wouldn't stand a chance with Gray if she really were interested with Gray. To be honest, Juvia knew exactly how the Celestial Mage felt about Natsu, but she still held on to her 'love rival' belief.

It was the only way, after all. It was the only way Gray would take notice of her.

She hated Lucy Heartfilia, hated her long blonde hair, her hourglass figure, her likable personality. Everything came so easy to her, and yet Juvia still had yet to fully win the favors of those around her.

Gray was the most important thing to Juvia, but to Gray, Lucy was the most important.

Lucy on the other hand, fell for a certain salmon haired dragon slayer.

Unrequited love sucked. It felt like her heart was going to burst whenever Gray sent Lucy a secret smile, a smile that should have been given to Juvia; Juvia and Juvia alone.

She hated seeing Gray like this too. She could see the hurt every time Natsu Dragneel put his arm around Lucy, every time they blushed around each other and she knew, she knew Gray felt the same way she did every time he did the same to Lucy.

And that was what she hated the most about Lucy Heartfilia: She had exactly what Juvia wanted but she didn't treasure it.

But there was something more to the hatred Juvia had for Lucy Heartfilia.

There was a thin line between love and hate after all, and the immense feeling Juvia had inside... What she wanted...

Was directed at Lucy Heartfilia.

And that was what hurt the most — at this point, looking on at the couple standing by the altar, the Celestial Mage and the Dragon Slayer, coming together through this union known as marriage.

She spared a glance at Gray, once the object of her affections. The clenched fists, the eyes that were directed anywhere but the altar, where the happy couple stood.

She felt an odd feeling rising up, bubbling in her chest as she watched Natsu wrap a muscular arm around Lucy's waist, the surprised yelp Lucy let out as he kissed her firmly on the mouth.

It was the feeling so many years ago, the feeling of jealousy. She just wasn't sure if it was because of Gray, or the just married couple – but either way, she felt jealous. Why did she never get a chance at love?

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

She looked around, trying hard to control her tears. Juvia had never been one to keep her emotions to herself, but this time, this time, she shut herself away.

Juvia blinked, realizing that Gray had already left.

Footsteps. Quick, fast paced. She brisk walked out, to a shirtless Grey, his shoulders shaking as he leaned against the wall.

"Grey-sama."

His shoulders stiffened in surprised, before he turned to face her.

"Pretty pathetic, huh."

She merely shrugged, leaning against the wall. She'd never been like this around him. Relaxed. Casual. But now they bonded with mutual understanding to the one person they could never have.

"I've beaten monsters, almost died and killed evil men... And here I am, crying over some stupid wedding," Grey muttered.

Juvia glanced at him. "Juvia understands how you feel."

He gave her a small smirk. "I know. You started to feel something for Lucy too, huh."

She grinned. "Ah."

"I always thought... you'd always be..." he struggled with his words. "I always thought you'd always be infatuated with me," he said bluntly.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia thought so too, but her hatred towards Lucy-sama developed into something more."

But watching Grey smile gently at her, she remembered the one thing that was most important to her: Grey had been the one to take the rain away.

Her eyes grew large, as they stood in silence. She'd forgotten. How could she? Grey had been the one to take away her gloom, the constant clouds surrounding her.

In a moment of courage, she spoke. "But Grey-sama... The one who brought sunlight into Juvia's world: It was always you."

Grey blinked. Then there was a long pause as Juvia waited for Gray's answer with bated breath. "Huh."

What did that mean? What did he mean by 'huh'? She'd just figured out the enigma of her lifetime and all he could say was 'huh?'

Soft lips pressed against hers, and her eyes widened at the contact. His mouth moved against hers, before she finally responded against his.

They broke away for air.

"Huh," Grey muttered. "Huh."

There just wasn't enough Lucy's to go around, so they were just going to have to make do with each other.


End file.
